Harmony Tyler
by gess789
Summary: this is the 10th doctor's double and rose when rose has a baby girl. please tell me how I've done.It's my first story. I will write more If I get requests. please ask questions and give ideas on what else rose looks back on. We will also meet some characters like Jack, and Donna. Their just in this universe and have never met the doctor.
1. Chapter 1

A girl! I had a girl. "Doctor!" A tall man with crazy hair and a bright blue tux comes to my side. "Oh Doctor, look at our girl" She had a light fuzz of red hair and a tiny nose. She had  
big brown eyes that asked questions with every glance.

He bends down and says " She's a ginger!" He laughs and smiles down at me. "My two beautiful Tylers." He looks at the girl in wonder. "Oh, I never thought again..." He whispered to himself. Tears started trailing down his cheeks but he was smiling.

I wiped his tears away and he asks , "What will we name her?"

"How about Harmony?" I say looking up at him.

"Brilliant. Nice to meet you, Harmony Tyler" The Doctor bowed over Harmony and it sent giggles pouring through me. Just then Harmony started crying. "Wow, she's trying to live up to her name already." Then he bent down to tickle and coo at her. Her cry was loud and insistent but she stopped when he started talking to her. Even babies seemed to listen to what he had to say. "No I'm your dad. You can't call me funny man." I rolled my eyes.

Our girl. Wow It seems like yesterday I said yes to his tripping tongue asking me to marry him. He babbled for about 20 minutes before he finally got the words out. Oh what a wonderful wedding. All my family there Mom, Dad ,Tony and my little sister Tina. Oh she's a handful running around like she'll never run out of energy.  
"Oi, let me hold her!" the Doctor complained.

I handed her up to her father. He grinned his huge grin down at her and started telling her stories. "You're going to love it here. We will have such adventures us three." I remember when he got his first job. A storyteller! People think he has the most amazing imagination! He tells stories about me and him or he'll tell them about adventures he had before he met me. He use to just tell to some kids but now he tells to crowds of people.

We get to travel allot which is great for him. That first year staying at home killed him. He was always pacing. Doing whatever he could to stay busy. Which is how he got the job. Just telling stories to kids at a last year we went back to london for christmas and we get welcomed home and everyone teased each other about the christmases we've had before.

"Hand her back, she's my daughter" I said reaching for her. He grumbles but hands her back. He comes and wraps his arm around me and says "What a gorgeous girl. Our gorgeous girl." I smile while we both look into her deep brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Harmony said pointing.

"That's a book called The Time Traveler's Wife." That was her first word "What". She says it all the time pointing this way and that. Only 2 months old she understands most of what we're saying. The doctor thinks this is normal. Maybe it is for time lords!

Harmony isn't like other kids. She may be part time lord! She can crawl and Doctor thinks that she'll be smart enough to go to kindergarten at age 2. If she goes to school. We don't know if she should go be home schooled or go to school at a public school . We've talked a lot but there are advantages and disadvantages to all of them.

"Come here Harmony." I reach out and pick her up off the floor. "What do you think do you want to be home schooled or public school?" Harmony then ran her fingers through her red curly hair just like her dad does when he's thinking hard.

"Both" She said with conviction. Then she yawns and starts to snuggle up. I look at her with surprise. "That's a really good idea. Good job Harmony." I kiss her on the head and she's asleep.

I sit there thinking about my brilliant daughter, when the Doctor walks in.

" Rose, stand up." He says grinning.

" She just fell asleep." I groan.

" It will be worth it, I promise" He starts bouncing on his toes.

"Ok I'll get up . Take Harmony." He reaches down and grabs her. Then he takes of his tie, and starts tying it around my eyes. " Doctor, what are you doing?" I moan.

"Come on." He starts leading me out the door.

"Doctor what is it? Come on you know I hate surprises" He then leads me to our car and tells me to buckle up. He goes and puts Harmony in her seat and He gets in the car and we're off.

We drive about 10 minutes and then he parks and gets Harmony then helps me out. We walk about 10 minutes over bumpy ground when he stops us.

"Blue!" Harmony yells.

Then it hit me. "A Tardis! How... when? Does it work?!"He takes off my blindfold and I see a beautiful blue box.

"Want to open it?" He asks. I nod so he hands me a key. I take the key and put it in but I hesitate "Open it with me?" He nods and puts his hand on mine. Then Harmony puts her hand on mine too and we, as a family, open our new Tardis.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside was huge. It had spinning trunks all around the console in the middle. When the trunks hit the ceiling they traveled towards the middle then grew down making the consol. You could tell it had been grown.

"Big inside!" Harmony said after a minute.

The doctor grinned and said " I love it when people say that"

"She's so green" I say in astonishment." How did you make her?"

"Donna gave me a part of the tardis and it takes about 5 years to grow. Want to try her out. I can teach you to drive her."

" You tried before in the old tardis. I couldn't learn."

"Yes but this one is new. She hasn't had time to become custom to my driving. You could teach her how to fly."

"Hey beautiful girl. I'm Rose." The Tardis lit up when I put my hand on her console. "This is my daughter Harmony." Harmony touches the Tardis and all the bells and whistles go off.

"The Tardis really likes you, Harmony. I didn't even get that big a reaction."The Doctor says a little grumpely. AdD AZ q QA q add

"Well, if she loves you and she loves me then she'll adore Harmony. It only makes sense, Doctor." I say all serious. Then I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Where should we go?" Doctor asked.

"Let's go to Barsalona with the dogs with no noses."

"Ok... Alonzy!" He grinned over at me and then pulled a lever and off we went.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I'd like to thank the 3 of you who have reviewed. I am hitting a wall please send in ideas of some things doctor 10.5 rose and their daughter harmony can do. please review I'd like to know how I'm doing**

"HARMONY!" I yell laughing, running after her through the hallways of the Tardis. She's running! She had grabbed the canteralis (some alien technology that turned anything blue) and had hit me with it. Now I was bright blue trying to get it back from Harmony who is laughing and shooting everything in her path. She runs into a room and LOCKS THE DOOR! "Harmony." I say exasperated. "Please open the door." She opens it a crack.

I burst through the door, pick her up and start tickling her till she can't stop laughing."Silly girl you had to shoot me didn't you. You had to turn me blue. Let's reverse this before your father gets back. He'll never let this go if he sees it."

"You're right. I won't." The Doctor stood there grinning at my change in skin color. "Come on lets get a picture of you next to the Tardis" He grabs my arm not holding harmony and starts dragging me towards the front of the Tardis. I resist but steadily he drags me out the door. "Doctor! We don't need proof. We can just remember back on it" He grins and takes a picture of me.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a twist on empty child :)**

"Bye Harmony, we'll be back in a day or two" Harmony had been begging to go over to her grandma's house. I think really she wanted to play with Tony someone she sees as only 2 or 3 years older even though there's a 6 year age gap.

The Doctor shut the Tardis door and started getting into the time vortex. "She'll be fine. We know Jackie will spoil her rotten."

"Where are we going?"

" Well I thought …" He got interrupted by the cloister bell. He pulls the scanner over. There was a cylinder flashing mauve lights in front of us in the time vortex. "Well that's ... oddly familiar. It's jumping time tracks. Wait a minute." He pulls a few levers. "Now we'll go wherever it goes."

"Deja Vu." I swear I remember doing this before. Somehow Jack Harkness keeps coming to mind. Oh! "Doctor! It's Jack!"

"Jack's not here, Rose." He says distractedly.

"No but this is what happened before we met him for the first time."

"We met him in the 2nd World War." He still was distracted. We landed. "We were right behind it so I think were only 3 or 4 weeks off."

He runs and reaches over to open the doors.

"Doctor!" I say exasperately. He looks over but stats opening the door. " We're in the London blitz!"

He looks out and says, "Oh..."


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor, shuts the door and says "We're going to have to switch places. I do what you did and you do what I did. That way our reactions are real and everything will go the way it's suppose to." He goes outside. "You go that way."He pointing down the street.

"Yep and you try to get to the child. I need your psyhic paper and screwdriver." I grin as he sighs but hands them over reluctantly. I start walking down the street "I'm going to go ask around now. Being domestic" I come to a door marked Deliveries Only. I use the sonic screwdriver and open the door.

The Doctor starts wondering what he's supposed to do, when he hears.

"Muuummmmy? Mummy? Mummy?"

The Doctor sees a little boy in a gasmask up on a nearby roof. "There's the kid" He starts to climb towards the child.

* * *

I follow a waiter through a bead curtain to where a saxophonist and jazz band is accompanying a woman in 1940s clothes.I decide to just ask so I take the woman's place at the microphone. Then I say "Excuse me. Excuse me. Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo? Be very quick." Everyone quiets down. "Hello! Might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?" It's dead quiet then they start laughing.

* * *

The Doctor gets to a flat roof. The child is still above him saying "Mummy?"

The Doctor says "Okay, hang on. Don't move!" There is a rope in front of the Doctor. He takes hold of it and pulls. It seems secure. He starts climbing.

* * *

Why are they laughing? I look for a cause but can't find one "Sorry, have I said something funny? It's just, there's this thing that I need to find. Would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago." Just then an air raid siren sounds. Everyone starts to leave. "Would've landed quite near here. With a very loud..." I spot a poster on the wall - Hitler will send no warning! "Bang. Oh" I run outside.

* * *

The Doctor is half way up the rope to climb up to the child, who then says "Muummmy. Balloon!"

The Doctor looks up and sees a barrage balloon. He holds on tight with one hand but with the other he reaches into his pocket and groans "Great, no sonic."

The barrage balloon drifts, pulling Doctor away from the wall and the child, and dangling him over the comb the sky. Explosions and fires start in various parts of London. A squadron of German planes head for him.

* * *

"Doctor? What do I do now?" I start walking towards the Tardis. Then the Tardis police telephone rings. I open a small door. "How can you be ringing? You've never ringed before . I thought that that was just a prop. What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?" I start reaching for the phone.

Suddenly a girl spoke. "Don't answer it. It's not for you."

I turn around "And how do you know that?"

"Cos I do. And I'm telling you, don't answer it."

"Well, if you know so much, tell me this. How can it be ringing? It's not even a real phone. It's not connected, it's not" I say a little snappish turning but the girl has gone. I turn back around and I answer the phone.

"Hello? This is Rose speaking. How may I help you?"

I hear over the phone "Mummy? Mummy?"

I say "Who is this? Who's speaking?"

He says "Are you my mummy?"

"Who is this?"

"Mummy? "

I say "How did you ring here? This isn't a real phone. It's not wired up to anything."

"Mummy?" The line goes dead. Then I hear a noise behind me and run to follow it. I follow the noise to a short wall. I look over it and see a lady running out the door to a shelter yelling over her shoulder. "The planes are coming. Can't you hear them? Into the shelter. None of your nonsense, now move it! " The woman is shepherding a young boy into an air raid shelter.

"Come on, hurry up, get in there. Come on. Arthur! Arthur, Will you hurry up? Didn't you hear the siren?" Her well-fed husband comes out of the house.

He says "Middle of dinner, every night. Blooming Germans. Don't you eat?"

She says" Shhh... I can hear the planes!"

He yells and shakes his fist to the sky saying "Don't you eat?

His wife says "Oh, keep your voice down, will you? It's an air raid! Get in. Look, there's a war on." They rush in and bar the door behind them.

With the family safely in the shelter, I watch Nancy enter the garden and go into the house. Once in the kitchen, Nancy starts taking tinned goods from a cupboard.

* * *

An female officer in a great coat stands on a balcony using a pair of very non-WW2 binoculars. She was tall , had long wavy brown hair, and had a mysterious air about her. She spots Doctor hanging in the middle of the air raid.

A different officer behind her says "Get those lights out, please. Everyone down to the shelter."

A guy named Algy comes up behind the officer in the coat and says "Jac? Are you going down to the shelter? Only I've got to go off on some silly guard duty. Ah, barrage balloon, eh? Must've come loose. Happens now and then. Don't you RAF officers use them for target practice?"

The woman zooms in on Doctor's derriere and says with an American accent. "Excellent bottom"

Algy says "I say, Jacqueline, there's a time and a place. Look, you should really be off."

Jac then says turning "Sorry, Al. I've got to go meet a man. But you've got an excellent bottom too."

* * *

Nancy finishes filling her little sack with provisions and heads for the front door. In the hallway she stops and looks into another room and smiles, then goes outside into the street, where she whistles twice then goes back inside. A pair of kids run in to see the feast she's discovered.

She says "Many kids out there? "

The oldest says "Yes, Nancy" they dive for the food.

But Nancy says "Ah! Still carving. Sit and wait. We've got the whole air raid. "

The boy says "Look at that. Bet it's off the black market. "

Nancy says "That's enough"

* * *

High over London, the Doctor finally loses his grip on the thick rope. He falls, and is caught in a beam.

Jac says "Okay, okay, I've got you."

The Doctor caught in midair says "Who's got me? Who's got me, and where'd you get a transport beam?"

Jack says "I'm just programming your descent pattern. Keep as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside the light field. Be with you in a moment."

The computer says "His medical scan shows he's not just human."

Jac says "He's not from around here, no. Ready for you?"

Jac then says over the loud speakers "Hold tight!"

"To what? "

"Fair point."

The Doctor hurtles down the light field into Jac's arms.

Jac grunts under the weight but then says "I've got you. You're fine, you're just fine. The tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a little."

The Doctor looks up and says "Hello."

Jac says. "Hello."

The Doctor says "Hello, I'm the Doctor. Where's Jack? Rose said she met him here"

Jac says "Well I'm Jac but I don't know a Rose. Are you all right?"

The Doctor stands up quickly saying, "Fine." Then he faints.

* * *

I walk in the house but wait in the back.

A boy named Ernie says "It's got to be black market. You couldn't get all this on coupons."

Nancy says "Ernie, how many times? We are guests in this house. We will not make comments of that kind. Washing up."The children laugh.

Ernie says "Oh, Nancy."

Nancy says "Haven't seen you at one of these before. " She says to a little boy

Boy says "He told me about it."

Nancy asks kindly "Sleeping rough?"

Boy says "Yes, miss."

Nancy says "All right, then. One slice each, and I want to see everyone chewing properly." A plate of slices of meat is handed round. I sneak in which isn't hard cause everyone is focused on the food

The kids pass around the plate saying "Thank you, miss." One after another so I follow example.

I say "Thanks, miss! " The children panic.

Nancy says "It's all right. Everybody stay where you are!"

I say" Good here, innit? Who's got the salt? "

"Back in your seats. She shouldn't be here either." Nancy says

"So, you lot, what's the story?" I ask

A boy says questionly "What do you mean?"

"You're homeless, right? Living rough?"

"Why do you want to know that? Are you a copper? "

I laugh "Of course I'm not a copper. What's a copper going to do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving?"

Everyone laughs. I stop, trying to remember history "Ain't it 1941. You lot shouldn't even be in London. You should've been evacuated to the country by now."

"I was evacuated. Sent me to a farm."

" So why'd you come back? "

He says "It's better on the streets . It's better food cause Nancy always gets the best food for us.

I look over at Nancy "So, that's what you do, is it, Nancy? "

"What is?"

" As soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town. Puddings for all, as long as the bombs don't get you."

"Something wrong with that?" She said protectively

"Wrong with it? It's brilliant."

"Why'd you follow me? What do you want? "

" I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask. "

"I did you a favour. I told you not to answer it, that's all I'm telling you. "

"Great, thanks. I also want to find a man in a blue suit . I mean a specific one. I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving. Anybody seen a man like that?" Nancy takes my plate away.

"Hey, what have I done wrong?"

"You took two slices." All the kids laugh, "No men, no suit. Anything else before you leave?" Nancy asks sarcastically.

"Yeah, there is actually. Thanks for asking. Something I've been looking for. Would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb. Not the usual kind, anyway. Wouldn't have exploded. Probably would have just buried itself in the ground somewhere, and it would have looked something like this." I quickly sketch a tube shaped ship and hold it up. I see alot of shaking heads except for Nancy. She knows something.

Then there is a knock on the window that makes everyone jump.


End file.
